Harvey Specter for the Defense
by Isabel5
Summary: The blonde in Harvey's office was certainly not on his schedule but it's not like he could complain - you didn't say no to Chloe Queen - especially when she was asking you to help change the world. Implied Oliver/Chloe but no real pairing.


**Title**: Harvey Specter for the Defense  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Smallville/Suits  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: None. Implied Chloe/Oliver, Harvey/Mike if you squint because lets face it, there's always Harvey/Mike if you squint.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: Suits - None. Smallville - Post-Series.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>3,991  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own either. Would take either.  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I honestly have no idea where this story came from. Inspiration just struck me one day. It is written for and dedicated to to my friend over on lj - **lynzie914**. And yes, I did mix DC and Marvel because I felt like it. Also because I just re-watched Captain America and felt Steve Rogers deserved a cameo.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe she fell for that," Mike said as they rounded Donna's desk. "I also can't believe no one noticed your whole speech was basically taken word for word from <em>A Few Good Men.<em>" He shook his head in admiration.

"I can't believe it took you as long as it did to catch on," Harvey said pushing his office door open.

"_I_ can't believe you remembered all that off the top of your head," Mike countered.

"Please, find me a single lawyer on the planet who hasn't one day dreamt of being able to say, _'You can't handle the truth!'_ in open court, and I let you house sit for me the next time I go out of town." Harvey said and Mike rolled his eyes.

"Well yeah everyone knows that line," Mike pulled the strap of his messenger bag over his head and dropped it onto Harvey's table. "But come on, _the Rocco Globbo School for Women_?"

Harvey smiled at that and opened his mouth to defend himself but stopped when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned slowly and Mike followed his gaze to Harvey's bookcases where a short blonde woman was flipping through his records.

"Don't mind me," the blonde said, amusement evident in her voice.

"Donna!" Harvey screamed just as the red-head in question made her way into the room. She walked right past Harvey and Mike, not offering them an explanation or an excuse, and simply hand the cup of coffee she was holding to the blonde. The other woman took the coffee with a smile and wrapped both of her hands around mug, inhaling the scent with one deep breath and then letting it back out with a contented sigh.

"Thank you Donna," she smiled and took a sip. "One day you're going to tell me how you make this."

Donna mimed zipping her lips and then turned around to face Harvey. "Mrs. Queen is here to see you," she said before walking back past him and out of the office.

"Chloe," Harvey stepped forward, grabbing her hand and pulling her closer so he could drop a kiss to her cheek. "This is my associate Mike Ross. Mike this is Chloe Queen."

"You have an associate?" Chloe raised an eyebrow and held out her hand to Mike. "Last time I was here, that was a dirty word."

"Jessica made me," Harvey told her flatly.

"Still, he must be pretty impressive to catch your eye," Chloe said.

"I guess he has some useful skills," Harvey shrugged and Mike smiled. "One of them apparently not being an extensive knowledge of the works of Jack Nicholson."

"Hey I caught on," Mike argued. "Eventually." He added lamely.

"Please, sit," Harvey motioned to the chair across from his desk and Chloe sat down in it as Harvey walked around to the other side. "I'm so sorry I didn't know you were coming." He unbuttoned his jacket and sat down as Mike took the seat next to Chloe.

"It's fine," Chloe assured him with a smile. "I didn't exactly announce my visit."

"You didn't exactly make an appointment either," Harvey pointed out.

"Yeah well if I had you would have just found a way to weasel out of it." Harvey gave her his best, '_Who me?'_ smile. Chloe rolled her eyes and turned to Mike. "Harvey only pretends to like me because I paid for his vacation home in Tuscany."

"You have a vacation home in Tuscany?" Mike gaped at Harvey.

"It's technically a Villa," Harvey said.

"Can I—"

"No," Harvey cut him off before he could finish. "It's not that I don't like you, it's just that every time you show up here, my whole world gets turned upside down."

Chloe rolled her eyes again and sighed, sinking back into her chair. "Twice. That's happened twice. Does he always exaggerate this much?" she asked Mike.

"Only when he's talking about himself," Mike smirked.

"I like him," Chloe said with a laugh.

"Oh good, cause I was thinking specifically of you when I picked him out," Harvey smirked then leaned back in his chair. "What can I do for you Chloe?"

"I brought you a present," she said, ignoring the question and nodding to the simply wrapped gift on Harvey's desk that he hadn't noticed yet.

He stared down at the thin 12x12 package and reached out slowly. "I'm not gonna like this am I?" he asked her hesitantly and she just smiled in response. Harvey's eyes never left hers as he peeled off the tape and pulled out what he'd already figured had to be a record of some sort.

Chloe raised an eyebrow at him and he held her stare for another five seconds before daring to look down. "Shit," Harvey let out a harsh breath and very slowly and gently slid the record back into it's sleeve.

"_Clarksdale Moan?_" he whispered and Chloe nodded. "_Clarksdale Moan_," he said again as if it deserved repeating. Chloe nodded again and Harvey groaned. "I can't accept this." He picked up the package and held it out to Chloe.

"I'm sorry, you don't already have a copy do you?" Chloe asked taking it back from him.

"You know I don't already have a copy. This is the only copy in existence," Harvey told her, as if there was any way she didn't know that. "Son House recorded it in 1928 and then it was lost. Some people thought it was a myth. No one had ever even heard it until it was found 6 years ago. And the guy who bought it would never, ever, agree to sell it."

"Everyone has a price," Chloe shrugged.

"Not this guy," Harvey shook his head. "Trust me, I offered him a lot of money."

"Maybe I offered him something better than money," Chloe said cryptically and Harvey raised an eyebrow at her as if to say, _what's better than money_ and she sighed. "Ok, so I offered him money. _A lot _of money. I mean a truly obscene amount of money, so if you refused to accept this gift it would be a bit insulting." Chloe held the package out to Harvey who reluctantly took it back. "Like I said. Everyone has a price."

Harvey sat back down at his desk, staring down at the album in his hands. "Well now that the niceties are out of the way, down to business." Chloe took another sip of her coffee. "I assume you're familiar with all of the Anti-Meta legislation that's being pushed through Congress right now?" Chloe asked and before Harvey could answer Mike jumped in.

"Forty seven laws have been passed in the last three months alone, with another twenty still stuck in various committees. Seventeen are currently being challenged by the Supreme Court including the new Mutant Registration Act, which is basically just the old Vigilante Registration Act with some subtle word changes."

"Right," Chloe said impressed. "So he does have some useful skills. The thing is, we're fighting this from all sides but they're churning these things out faster than we can keep track. I've got a team of lawyers working around the clock filling briefs and injunctions. I've got lobbyists working their asses off in DC and grass roots campaigns sprouting up all over the country, but public opinion hasn't exactly been on our side ever since the unfortunate incident in South America a few months ago."

"Unfortunate incident?" Harvey barked out a laugh. "Easter Island was destroyed."

"Which was unfortunate," Chloe winced. "But at least the human race isn't being enslaved by a hostile alien dictator."

"Wait?" Mike looked over at Chloe slightly freaked out. "That was actually a possibility?"

Chloe offered him a sad smile, "You'd be terrified if you knew just how often that was a possibility."

"I'm sorry, who are you exactly?" Mike asked and Chloe and Harvey shared a look before Chloe nodded, giving him permission.

"Her husband is Oliver Queen," Harvey told Mike. "Oliver is—"

"The Green Arrow. Yeah I know." Mike's eyes were huge now. "You're married to the leader of the JLA?"

Harvey chuckled, "You've got that backward." Mike frowned confused. "Oliver might be the face of the JLA, but Chloe is definitely the leader."

"You're Watchtower?" Mike looked over at Chloe and even she seemed surprised that he knew who she was. She tried her hardest to keep herself out of the public persona of the JLA. "You're like a legend, some people say you don't even exist."

"Which is how I like it," Chloe said pointedly and Mike nodded in understanding, but the smile didn't move from his face. "Look, if it was just about the JLA I could handle it. The problem is, it's not just us. It's the Avengers and the Fantastic Four and now the X-Men thanks to the Mutant Registration Act. Everyone's freaking out and most of them have gone into hiding-they've invaded my satellite Harvey."

"Oh my God," Mike whispered. "The satellite exists."

"Do not geek out on me over this," Harvey leveled Mike with a glare and he sunk back in his seat.

"I wasn't…geeking out," Mike said with a pout.

"They figure they're safest there, up in space and they're right to a certain extent. Technically the UN declared the satellite sovereign territory of the JLA but there's only so long before Lex overturns that. Though considering the last NASA built rocket was decommissioned almost ten years ago, and he'd never trust the Russians, I'm not exactly worried about him mounting an invasion. But they can't stay up there forever." Chloe said then paused. "Right?"

Harvey chuckled. "What about S.H.I.E.L.D.? Doesn't Agent Coulson have some connections in the government? Why doesn't he just pull some strings?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. was disbanded, technically they never existed. Coulson's been disavowed. He's been camped out in my control room for a month now. He's driving me insane." Chloe paused, collected her emotions and took a deep breath. "Harvey I need him-I need _them_ off my Satellite."

"You've got a team of lawyers working around the clock," Harvey pointed out. "What do you need me for?"

Chloe glared softly at him, finally ready to get to the heart of the matter. "At eight o'clock tonight, President Luthor will address the nation. He's going to announce that Superman has officially been taken into custody and will be tried as a terrorist in accordance with the new Anti-Meta legislation acts."

"They arrested Superman!" Mike exclaimed and Harvey shot him a look. "Still not geeking out." Mike said quietly.

"What exactly is it you want me to do?" Harvey asked Chloe, leaning forward in his seat.

"Represent him," Chloe said simply.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mike glanced over at Chloe who was back to flipping through Harvey's records. He looked back over at Harvey who was leaning back in his chair as he stared out at the city skyline, tapping his pen softly on his chin. Mike leaned forward with a frown.

"I know that face. That's your _let her down easy_ face," Mike whispered, glancing over at Chloe to make sure she couldn't hear. Harvey turned to him. "You're not actually thinking about saying no to this are you?"

"Of course I'm thinking about saying no to this," Harvey said. "Do you have any idea the implications of taking on a trial like this?"

"You'd be making history here Harvey," Mike said. "Literally. You have a here to shape laws and in turn the future of our entire country, hell possibly the world."

"If I win." Harvey said. "And if I lose, not only will I be the guy who let Superman go to jail, but the back lash on Pearson/Hardman would be irreparable."

"Wait, you don't think you can win this?" Mike asked confused. "Come on, that doesn't exactly sound like the Harvey I know."

"Yeah well, you have no idea what it's like to go up against Lex Luther," Harvey practically snapped.

"But you do," Chloe called from the other corner of the room. They turned to see her still casually flipping through Harvey's records. "You've done it before. And you won." Chloe pointed out.

Mike turned back to Harvey. "Wait, what? When was this?"

"Barely. I barely won." Harvey called out to Chloe.

"But you won," Chloe walked back over to the desk and stared at Harvey. "And I know you can win this too. I wouldn't have come to you if I didn't."

"You came to me because you knew it would piss Lex off." Harvey told her.

Chloe smiled at Mike, "That's just a bonus."

"Chloe," Harvey's voice was harsh and she looked back over to him startled. "This is serious."

"I know that. Don't you think I know that," Chloe said, dropping back into her chair slightly defeated.

"Chloe, I need you to look me in the eye and tell me this isn't personal," Harvey said and Chloe stared at him, cut her eyes quickly to Mike then looked back at Harvey before looking away. He shook his head and resisted screaming at her. "I told you-five years ago-I told you the game of cat and mouse you and Oliver were playing with Lex Luther was gonna end badly."

"Whatever 'game' Lex and I may or may not be playing, it has nothing to do with this. Is it personal? Of course its personal. Lex is going after my friends, my _family_, all because of some stupid vendetta he's had against Meta's for years."

"A vendetta you had no hand in creating?" Harvey snorted.

"Don't," Chloe said harshly. All trace of joking around was gone from her voice now and her words had a slight tremor to them. "Don't you dare try to lay this on me. Lex's problems with Meta's span as far back as Smallvile and I'm not going to deny that I played a part in that, but do not lay what's happing now at my feet."

"Chloe, I didn't mean—" Harvey stared at her confused. "This isn't your fault."

"I know," Chloe sighed heavily and Harvey could tell instantly that she didn't mean that. She blamed herself for all of it. "Look maybe this whole thing started off personal, but we're way past that now. More and more Meta's are popping up every day and not all of us are using our powers for good. The world as it is right now isn't prepared for us. Things are going to have to change to make room for us, we know that. But not like this." Chloe looked up. "I'm asking you to help me."

Harvey sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Mrs. Queen," a man said and they turned to the doorway to see a tall blonde in the doorway next to Donna.

"Steve," Chloe stood up confused. "Mike Ross, Steve Rogers. You remember Harvey and Donna?" Steve nodded. "Steve is an associate of mine."

"You're Captain America." Mike whispered and Steve nodded slowly. Harvey threw his pen at Mike's head to cut off any chance of him geeking out and Mike turned and glared.

"We've got a situation." Steve said to Chloe.

Chloe stood up and motioned him over to the other side of the room and Donna walked over to Harvey's desk. "I've got a situation he's more than welcome to handle." Donna said staring at Steve's back and both Harvey and Mike turned to her astonished before she leveled Harvey with a stern look. "You're taking this case."

"Donna," Harvey said in his best warning voice before turning back to Chloe and Steve. Steve was speaking very low and firmly and Chloe was shaking her head. She glanced over to Harvey and Steve reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back to the conversation.

"I'm sorry, is there a problem?" Harvey jumped up and walked over to Chloe and Steve.

"Apparently the DDS found out I was planet side," Chloe sighed in annoyance. "Steve was elected to come down and bring me back up to Watchtower."

"We've got to go now," Steve said.

"I'm not running away from them," Chloe shook her head.

"Then they'll arrest you," Steve told her. "Just like they arrested Clark." Chloe swallowed hard and he smiled. "And how long do you think we'd all last without you?"

"Fine," Chloe sighed and turned to Harvey. "I need an answer,"

"I don't have one for you right now," Harvey told her honestly.

Chloe nodded and looked at her watch. "The press conference is at eight. That gives you six hours to figure it out. I hope to see you in DC." She grabbed her bag and took one last sip of coffee. "It was nice to you meet you Mike." She smiled then allowed Steve to take her arm and lead her to the door.

"If we take the case, would we get to go on the satellite?" Mike asked her.

"You'd have to wouldn't you? To discuss strategy." Chloe smiled.

Mike turned to Harvey and mouthed, "_Come on."_

"I'm assuming Assistants are welcome?" Donna asked, her eyes firmly glued on Steve's ass as they walked out the door.

"If they bring coffee," Chloe called over her shoulder.

It was Donna's turn to glare at Harvey and he looked pointedly at the door, silently telling Mike and Donna to follow Chloe and Steve out.

"Just out of curiosity," Harvey called out and Donna, Mike, Steve, and Chloe all turned around. "How'd they catch him? I mean he's Superman."

"They fabricated a missile malfunction during a test flight and when he showed up to help, they were waiting with a set of Kryptonite handcuffs." Chloe said.

Harvey frowned. "That could be considered entrapment."

"Sounds like something his lawyer might argue," Chloe shrugged and walked out.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mike closed the door after him as Donna sat back in her chair. "When did Harvey go up against Lex Luthor?" He asked, leaning against her desk.

"Let's see, it was a while ago. Harvey was fresh out of the DA's office and Oliver had just come out as the Green Arrow. The DDS froze all his assets, including his company and in all the confusion LuthorCorp staged a hostile takeover. Chloe came to Harvey to help Oliver get his company back."

Donna looked at her watch then pulled open the bottom drawer on her desk and grabbed her purse. "I'm going to go home and pack a bag, then go to Harvey's and pack his stuff, if you get me your keys, I'll pack for you too."

"What? Why?" Mike looked at her confused.

"Because you're not gonna have time to go home and pack. Harvey's gonna need you here." Donna pulled on her jacket and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"I doubt it. He's probably not even going to take the case." Mike pouted.

"Of course he's taking it," Donna scoffed.

"How can you be so sure?" Mike asked and Donna nodded over his shoulder toward Harvey's office.

Mike stood up and turned around. Harvey was standing in front of his stereo with the album Chloe had given him in his hands. Mike watched as he slowly placed the album on the turntable, lifted the needle, and dropped it gently onto the vinyl. Harvey stood still for a second, closing his eyes a slow smile formed on his face.

"Keys," Donna said with a smirk. Mike dug his keys out of his pocket and handed them to her.

"Wait, what did you mean Harvey needs me here?" Mike asked.

"Mike," Harvey poked his head out of his office door. "I need a copy of all the new legislation that's been passed in the last couple of months and whatever's still in committee. Then go down to research and tell everyone to stop whatever they're doing. They're on my service starting now. Have them pull everything they can find on equal rights legislation and we'll go from there. Then I need you to intimately acquaint yourself with the International Bill of Human Rights and the Civil Rights Act of 1964 so you can brief me." Harvey started to go back into his office then stopped. "Oh and find me a Constitutional scholar to start sifting through all the new legislation. Try Markham at Notre Dame and get me someone from the ACLU, those guys are gonna be all over this." Mike just stared at him. "Now."

"Right," Mike nodded.

"Donna, I need you to go to my—"

Donna held up his keys and smiled. "I was thinking the black Tom Ford for the press conference."

Harvey smiled at her. "Pack a couple of sweaters too. Chloe keeps it freezing on that satellite." Harvey said and Donna nodded.

"Wait a minute, you've been up on the JLA satellite before?" Mike asked him. "When was this?"

"Is me telling you that story going to get me my research any faster?" Harvey asked and Mike shook his head.

Harvey thought about the second time Chloe had come into his life and turned it upside down. He remembered stepping into the observation deck for the first time and seeing the earth revolving slowly underneath them from the large windows. He could barely control the little five year old kid inside of him who'd always wanted to be an astronaut.

"Mike," Harvey called out and Mike turned around. "When we get to the satellite…"

"I know, I know," Mike sighed. "No geeking out."

"I was just gonna say, remind me to have Chloe show you the observation deck," Harvey smiled at him. "It's pretty amazing."

"Thanks," Mike smiled.

"And if you embarrass me, Jessica finding out about your fake degree will be the least of your worries." Harvey said and Mike swallowed. "Get me that research."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lewis walked into Jessica's office and she didn't bother looking away from the television. "Can someone please tell me where Harvey gets off taking my researchers off the Bachman/Peterson case and putting them on his service? He's not even working on any cases the need research right now."

Jessica turned to Lewis and raised an eyebrow before nodding at the television as President Luthor announced to the nation that Superman was under arrest. "Can you believe this?" Lewis asked. "Finally, putting those freaks in their place huh? We should throw our hat in ring. You know the administration's going to be looking for outside counsel so they can seem impartial. "

"I don't think that would be such a good idea," Jessica smiled softly.

"Why?" Lewis frowned confused. "Wait, where's Harvey?"

Jessica nodded back at the screen and Lewis' smile fell as Harvey stepped up behind the podium that the President had just vacated and straightened his tie. "You've got to be kidding me," Lewis groaned.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harvey could feel the heat of the camera lighting beating down on him and he smiled out into the crowd. A low hum of conversation filled the small press room as the news sunk in. They hadn't noticed him yet, which Harvey didn't take offense to. They'd just been told that Superman, the quintessential American hero, who fought for truth, justice, and the American way, had just been arrested and charged with various counts of terrorism. Harvey took a moment to assure himself that he was doing the right thing before clearing his throat. The chatter died down as everyone turned their attention back to the stage, noticing him for the first time.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. This is a witch hunt. We intend to prove, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that not only are the accusations lobbied against my client entirely fabricated but the very laws at the backbone of this whole indictment are unjust and frankly criminal in and of themselves."

"I'm sorry, you are?" A reporter from the front row asked and Harvey smiled, looking straight into the camera.

"Harvey Specter, for the defense."


End file.
